poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Winnie the Pooh and The Birth of Evil
Winnie the Pooh and the Birth of Evil is another upcoming Winnie the Pooh/Cartoon Network crossover film to be created by 76859Thomas. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot In the depths of space, a giant black mass of emptiness appears and threatens to consume the entire universe. In response, three ancient Gods emerge from a star: Odin (King of the Norse Gods), Ra (the Sun God of what would become Ancient Egypt) and Vishnu (one of the three supreme deities of Hinduism). They pursue the mass and engage it in a fierce battle, using their divine weapons to burn away the darkness. Eventually, the three Gods succeed in destroying the mass; however, one fragment survives and drifts away into the cosmos. After an unknown period of time, the fragment eventually finds its way to Earth. The fragment crash-lands on Earth in what would later become the island of Japan, making an impact that brings about the extinction of the dinosaurs. In the wake of the impact, the mass has settled into its crater to become a giant pool of a black, tar-like substance. After absorbing the few surviving dinosaurs, it sprouts several jagged, tree-like spikes as the ground around it cracks, as if the substance within the pool is trying to spread... Time passes, and many people and animals fall victim to the deadly pit as it continues to expand. By the time Japan's monarchy is established, the "forest" of spikes is encroaching upon civilization, impaling homes and buildings very close to the Imperial palace. Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Sooty, Sweep, Soo, Little Cousin Scampi, Annoying Orange, Pear, Apple, Passion Fruit, Midget Apple, Marshmallow, Grapefruit, Grandpa Lemon, Nerville, Princess Sapphire, Choppy, Prince Frank, Discord and Sunset Shimmer (along with Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Donald Duck, Goofy, Thomas the Tank Engine, Percy, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie) were called by Sorcerer Yen Sid to go to Japan and investigate a mysterious giant pool of a black, tar-like substance that have crashed landed there centuries ago and a vlliage led by The Emperor is near that area. Seeing the damage being wrought on his lands, the current Emperor decides he must destroy the threat at its core. Despite the desperate pleas from his distraught, pregnant wife, the Emperor tells her that while she is the most important thing to him ,the people of the land are also his family; if he doesn't act, the entire land will perish. After receiving an elixir of poison believed to be the key to putting an end to the tar pool once and for all, the Emperor, along with Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Sooty, Sweep, Soo, Little Cousin Scampi, Annoying Orange, Pear, Apple, Passion Fruit, Midget Apple, Marshmallow, Grapefruit, Grandpa Lemon, Nerville, Princess Sapphire, Choppy, Prince Frank, Discord and Sunset Shimmer, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Donald Duck, Goofy, Thomas the Tank Engine, Percy, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and a unit of elite cavalry, rides into the forest toward the center where the heart of the pool lies. Before long, spikes start to erupt from the ground as if the forest has come alive, killing all of the Emperor's men, but the Emperor, Pooh and his friends determinedly rides on to the center of the forest. With the black pool before him continuing to slowly expand, the Emperor takes an arrow and laces it with the poison. Uttering a mystical chant, he fires the arrow into the sky, where it catches fire from the sun before landing directly into the center of the pit. At first, the plan seems to have worked, as the spikes start to retreat back into the pool. However, it is soon revealed that the plan has backfired completely: instead of destroying the pool of blackness, the elixir gave it life. The Emperor's horse flees in terror as a truly colossal spike erupts from the pool, quickly mutating into a massive creature with giant horns, flaming eye brows, giant teeth, and a body made from a black void of emptiness. Aku (Japanese for "Evil") has entered our world. After a moment to accustom himself to his new form, Aku notices the Emperor, Pooh and his friends on the ground and thanks him for releasing him. Furiously yelling that his intention was to destroy him, the Emperor tries to kill Aku, but his efforts are in vain; the monster absorbs his arrows into his body, and an attempt to slash Aku with his sword only serves to melt his own weapon. Aku thunderously declares that he is immune to mortal weapons before punishing the Emperor for his defiance; the remaining sludge in the pit drags him into itself before sprouting a giant tree that has bound the Emperor to its trunk While Aku also traps Pooh and his friends in a cage. With that done, Aku descends on the Emperor's homeland, leaving the distraught ruler, Pooh and his friends to helplessly watch the destruction as the monster the Emperor inadvertently created begins to destroy his palace. While Aku incinerates and massacres The Emperor's kingdom as he, Pooh and his friends watches helplessly trapped on a dark tree, Odin's white horse (named Sleipnir) comes and frees them, taking them to a high mountain where they meets Ra, Vishnu and Odin. The three gods explain what Aku is and take the pure spirit from the Emperor, which the gods, in the form of three monks, forge into an enchanted sword. Armed with the sword and reinvigorated with silver shining armor, The Emperor, riding on a mystical cloud with Pooh and friends not far behind charges back to battle Aku, who merely laughs, as no mortal weapon can harm him. The emperor slashes at Aku with the enchanted sword, harming him and causing him confusion. The Emperor then explains where the sword came from, but Aku simply responds with blasts from his eye beams, forcing the Emperor to dodge the beams before slashing Aku's form again. Aku retaliates by turning into a flying dragon and chasing after him. After an intense chase, the Emperor slashes Aku's head off. This does not stop Aku, who morphs into a spider and manages to knock the emperor away. Then Aku explodes in a rain of black goo of his substance and takes the armor of fallen warriors and became a whole army, who then surround the Emperor. After several suspenseful seconds of glaring at each other, the Aku-soldiers start laughing insanely, then suddenly stop before attacking the Emperor. Each one is cut down by the emperor until only one remains. As Aku flees in terror the emperor thrusts the sword into him and traps him in it, then shoves the sword in the ground as Aku is turned into a big craggy tree, vowing to return. The Emperor then goes back to his wife after hearing a baby cry and holds his newborn son. He then tells his wife they must have a plan in case Aku ever returns while, Pooh and his friends decides to round up the rest of their friends to help join forces with The Emperor. Meanwhile Goldar and Scorpina saw everything and deccides to inform this to The Masters of Evil. Trivia * Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Donald Duck, Goofy, Thomas the Tank Engine, Percy, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie are guest starring in this film. * Yen Sid will inform Pooh, Sora, Thomas, Twilight and their friends of the mysterious giant pool of a black, tar-like substanc. * The 100 Acre Avatar League, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Mr. Thicknose, Skip, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Louis, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Aladdin, Abu, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Iago, Carpet, Ed, Edd, Eddy, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, The Digidestined and their Digimon, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, Otis, Pip, Abby, Pig, Freddy, Peck, Duke, Lincoln Loud and his sisters, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Toby, Emily, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Paxton, Luke, Annie and Clarabel, Henrietta, Heckle and Jeckle, Cool McCool, Breezy, Princess Irene, Turnip, Curdie, Starlight Glimmer, Trixie and The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo) will be mentioned by Pooh, Tigger, Sora and Thomas. * Goldar and Scorpina will make a cameo appearance and to inform this to The Masters of Evil about Aku. * This is a prequel film to Pooh's Adventures of Samurai Jack: The Premiere Movie, Pooh's Adventures of Samurai Jack and Pooh's Adventures of Samurai Jack (Season 5). Category:76859Thomas Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Films set in Japan Category:War films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Cartoon Network Crossover Category:Cartoon Network crossovers